Why Not A Butterfly?
by themidnightdriver
Summary: Why not a Butterfly? Not Moth...
1. Why Not A Butterfly

**I do not own The Sisters Grimm. It's my first shot at a fanfiction. PLEASE REVIEW!:) ENJOY!**

** -grimmgurl4ya **

**Why Not a Butterfly**

**CHAPTER 1**

Sabrina's face glowed a bright red as she walked out of the theater. The things Puck did when going to a movie. Just because he was in awe of the inventions he was still encountering, doesn't mean he can do stupid stuff. Does it? She'd have to note to not take Puck to a movie EVER again! Right now she thought it was worse than his pranks. Her face still burned.

When the family got home, it was quite late. Sabrina still felt an empty hole since Daphne had moved out and refused to come back. She felt lonely without her little sister by her side. Her and Red were like best buddies now. More like best sisters.

During the night there was a knock at the door. Sabrina felt she was the only one who ever heard. Most times there was a nasty surprise on the other side. This time was no different.

**I know it's short, but.. yeah. REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thanks! **


	2. The Knife

**Ok, so here's the 2nd chapter. Sorry. I'm not so good at making them long. I will try to post them more often though. :) **

**P.S. some minor book 8 spoilers.**

**-grimmgurl4ya**

**Chapter 2**

Sabrina reeled back in shock. It was Moth.

"YOU!" seethed Moth.

"Me? What are you doing here?"asked Sabrina.

"I was looking for directions to Puck! What have you done with him, peasant?"

"Nothing!" Sabrina protested.

"Then where is he?"

"In here."

"What! Why would a peasant be living with royalty? And in such a shabby place as this? This, oh, what-do-you-humans-call-it…apartment?

"Yes, apartment."

Moth's face seemed to turn to a mixture of realization and shock."You're married!"

"What! No! I'm 12! And to him? We're just living in this broken down hovel until we can find somewhere else to live since Pinocchio's marionettes opened all the doors to the Hall of Wonders!" Sabrina almost shrieked, with pain in her voice.

"Say, what?"

Sabrina told the whole story of how she, Puck and Daphne had gone into the Book of Everafter, and Mirror taking little Basil's body, then Granny's body, and then them losing her and Atticus. And then getting and apartment in town (which the Scarlet Hand had deserted) for the night while they got rest for the next day when they would go and get all the magic help they could get.

Moth stood and listened intently, then realized why she was there. She snatched Sabrina's arm and yanked her out of the entryway of the apartment.

"He's mine PEASANT!"She drew out knife.

"You _are_ determined. I don't think he wants you," Sabrina said, hoping she sounded more brave than she did to her own ears.

"I came for revenge, you little brat," whispered Moth, in a tone that sent shivers down Sabrina's back. Then she raised the knife.

**Thanks for all the reviews. Now I'll have some more :) Review Review Review! **


	3. To the Rescue

**Here you go! I'm updating sooner. Some minor spoilers from book 8, like Pinicciho... Enjoy!**

**-grimmgurl4ya **

**Chapter 3**

Sabrina shrieked. Loud. Moth was so surprised she dropped the knife.

"Lucky for you Grimm, that I am losing my villainy traits, or I'd let her kill you," said a boy's voice.

"Puck!" Now this was when Sabrina was super relieved to see him.

"Your majesty!" cried Moth.

"Call me Puck or the Trickster King, _Moth_," said Puck, with scorn on the "Moth". Then he grabbed Sabrina away from Moth's grip. Moth's nail scratched her at the pull.

Moth's eyes turned red with fury. Then she opened her mouth and fire rushed out, scorching Sabrina's slippers and starting them on fire, as Puck's wings came out and he flew up. Puck set Sabrina on the roof, and he snatched out his wooden sword and lept to the ground to face Moth.

Sabrina hurriedly took of her burning slippers. She noticed some blood on her arm. For such a small scratch, it really stung with pain. She watched the fairies fight. Sabrina saw Puck swat Moth on the head and stifled a laugh. Soon, but what seemed like forever to Sabrina, Puck had cornered Moth in the corner between the railing and the wall of the apartment. There was fear and rage in Moth's eyes. Sabrina studied Moth's eyes. They were unusually beautiful. Despite her cruel temper, she was actually a very pretty girl. Sabrina shook the thought from her head.

"Alright! I surrender!" she cried.

Puck found some rope ad tied her to a nearby tree, black from being burned. Then he took some duct tape out of his pants pocket and tied her tighter with it to the tree. Similarily like he tied Pinicchio to a tree in the Book of Everafter.

"How did you escape?" asked Sabrina, realizing that after all, Moth _had_ been arrested.

"And why did you risk your freedom for revenge?" added Puck.

"Freedom?" inquired Moth.

"Yeah. You're trapped by a barrier now that you're in Ferryport Landing," said Sabrina. "I thought you already knew that."

"WHAT!" screamed Moth. This time the noise actually woke everybody up.

**da da dum!Review review review! **

**grimmgurl4ya **


	4. Everyone Gets Involved

**Chapter 4**

Daphne gasped.

"Who is this?" asked Henry.

"WHO AM I?" thundered Moth.

"Yeah, who are you?" asked Veronica, staying calm.

"I AM MOTH!"

"Who's Moth?" asked Uncle Jake

"Shut up, peasants! I'm royalty… sort of," Moth said, whispering the "sort of".

"She's from my story. She was my fiancée', but I came to Ferryport Landing to get out of it," Puck said.

"You did?" said Uncle Jake, eyeing Moth and mumbling, "I can see why" under his breath.

"Let's get back to the story. How _did_ you escape?" asked Sabrina.

"It's complicated. You humans really wouldn't care. And let me out of this- this- THING," said Moth.

"I'm not human, but kind of, but… Just tell us!" demanded Puck.

"But-but-!"

"GO ON," he ordered again.

"Alright," she grumbled.


	5. Moth's Story

**Chapter 5**

I looked at this cell. Oh so indelicate. Not made for me. Looking at it, I regretted killing Oberon, Cobweb, and trying the Grimm girl. But now and then… I start to think they totally deserved it.

For days, I sat waiting. When the guards came, I always waited for food, but NO! It was just bread and water. Maybe a slice of meat now and then. Probably cow. They _would _feed me something unfit.

A month passed. I found a puddle in the far left corner, slowly getting bigger. I saw myself and almost passed out. My hair looked as though I had been electrocuted. How in Faerie does dirt get your face when there's none near you? It's just gravel and stone.

While I was here, I start to think of lowly things. Like that Grimm. Like I'm _like_ that Grimm. Poor n'peasant-like. Oh, goblins.

The puddle got larger.

I desperately think of means of escape. Why not, when a little thought of suicide starts to seep into your brain? Spells? Charms? Any of my special fairy abilities? Potions? _That's IT_! A potion…

While I think, my gaze wanders to the puddle. Then it comes to me. The acispokishus mixture. It makes solid stone, brick or marble dissolve. It's old. I found it by mistake, while snooping-er-looking through "The Ancient Faerie Potions." It's simple. Not fit for me, but it stuck in my brain. Now for the ingredients.

That night I wait anxiously for the guards. Desperate times call for desperate-anxious measures. They come (finally)!

They open the door and I drop to my knees. I beg for the small powders and herb needed. It takes a while, but only by luck do I convince them. They soon come back. Stupid fools don't even ask what I want with them. Not that I wanted them too. Ah, well, I'm lucky. At least they didn't laugh. I was mortified, but desperate.

I find a stick and combine the ingredients into the puddle. The bottom of the stick starts to burn. I let it go. Oh yes! It worked. Then it starts sizzling. The puddle starts to sink lower into the ground as if being drained, then it disappears. It may take awhile, I tell myself and I go to sleep.

I wake up with early with a green, horrid smelling fog hanging in the room like a cloud. I rush to the puddle hole and see nothing. I throw a rock. Nothing. No sizzle. No Zip. No Zero. No Zilch. No Nada. I jump into the blackness. It was a long way. OUCH! I land on dirt. Oh no. I feel around me. Dirt walls, dirt everything. I start to dig frantically. Unfortunately, my wings won't open in this small, dense place. I smell the ghastly sour milk smell I smelled above. I know not which way to dig. It's pitch black. The blackness seems to enfold me and squeeze. It's hard to breathe with that smell. I dig more frantically. I realize I see light in front of my hands. Just like a pop, it opens to the light. I see clouds. What? I'm on my feet in the hole, but seeming to be laying down in the world above me. It confuses me, but no time to think. I try to pull myself out of this anti-gravity hole. It takes all my strength, and more. Luckily,(again) I make it out. I start to celebrate, then remember my goal. Revenge.

I find a fountain and step under it. Ahhhhhhhh! Cleanliness, but wet. I step out from under it and try and shake all the water off I can and then fly off to Ferryport Landing.


	6. Fitcher's Bird Cave

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's another one. Review please! thanks!**

**Chapter 6**

They all stared at Moth. She noticed and was obviously annoyed.

What! You don't believe me? Well, it's true. I knew you wouldn't care, "she snapped. "Now let me out of this thing!"

"Were you really telling the truth?" asked Daphne.

"YES!" Moth thundered.

"What are we going to do with her?" asked Sabrina randomly.

"'What are you going to-'"

"Duct tape her mouth shut," offered Henry. Daphne and Sabrina snickered.

"We can't possibly let her die, or kill her," said Veronica.

"Well, then what will we do with her? We can't possibly trust her," said Puck, his eyes wandering from Moth to Sabrina.

"Huh?" questioned Henry.

"Didn't I tell you guys?" said Daphne. "Moth tried to poison her,er,she did poison here, but we healed her."

"I think you did tell us that. In Sabrina's short summary of the years we were…out," said Veronica.

"LET ME GO!" raved Moth. Puck ripped of a piece of duct tape and place it over Moth's mouth. For some reason she made no sound.

Later, Puck was flying over the treetops holding Sabrina and Daphne, and with a rope around his waist, was Moth. All tied up and reluctantly flying.

Below, Ferryport Landing was practically in complete cinders around the main part. In the backwoods, trees still stood.

Sabrina smiled to herself. She hadn't been on one of these "kid only" adventures since her parents woke up. Not that she regretted them waking up, it was just that they wouldn't allow anything the girls had done before to happen again. Like sneaking away at times and going with just Puck for transportation and Daphne, to solve something. Good times.

"What's this?" asked Sabrina.

"What's this?" mimicked Puck. "It's the 'Cave of the Sorcerer's Bride', from Grimm's fairytale account of 'Fitcher's Bird', you ugly, dumb son-of-a gu-" he caught himself before finishing 'gun' and said,"er-Henry."

Sabrina scowled. She shook the comment off and searched her memory for "Fitcher's Bird".

"Oh, yeah. That story similar to Bluebeard's story."

Sabrina remembered it now.

(type in 'fitcher's bird' in google box. click on the top one I believe. Read it for this to make much sense) .

Gruesome story, she thought as she recalled it.

"But there wasn't a cave in that story," said Sabrina.

"So," said Puck.

"So," said Sabrina.

"SO!"

"SO!"

A high sound that sounded like a scream came from Moth's throat and interrupted them. They all jumped, surprised at the sound. Another muffled sound came from Moth.

"Aw, shutzie up, Moth," said Puck. Moth growled in her throat. "I don't care."

"Back to the story. Why is there a cave?" asked Sabrina.

"Because she didn't want to live in a house. She became friends with animals and later became a sorceress. This cave _happens_ to be _the_ cave, you goblin," muttered Puck.

"Goblin?" asked Sabrina.

"What happened to 'honey bunny'" asked Daphne, snickering.

"Well," said Puck, "Sabrina told me we don't have to ever get married if we can kick Mirror's butt."

Daphne made a face that is unexplainable. A mixture of amazement and despair.

"You mean Granny's butt… technically," added Sabrina.

"Don't remind me," said Daphne, frowning. "I miss her."

Then Moth randomly fell over.

**She fell for no reason, no good reason that is. :) Reviews please!**


	7. The Perfect Idea

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. Again, Moth just fell over for attention, practically no reason at all. Review please!-grimmgurl4ya**

**Chapter 7**

Moth sat up. She scrunched up her nose in disgust while looking at the gawking trio staring at her.

"What did you do that for?" asked Sabrina. "You didn't even faint!"

Moth mumbled something under the duct tape.

"Oh Puck, take it off her. This is definitely not Pucktastic," Daphne said.

Puck frowned. He reached over to rip the tape off as if it would save his life the faster he did it. ( he may have ripped her lips off , just to give you an idea how fast he did if Sabrina hadn't yelled- ) "STOP!"

Puck raised his eyebrows questioningly. Sabrina had known that Puck would probably not have thought about what he was doing and would've hurt Moth. Sabrina hated Moth, but wouldn't kill her unless she was part of the Scarlet Hand. The Scarlet Hand… Mirror… Sabrina shook the thoughts of her troubles off and focused on the present. She semi-roughly ripped off the duct tape. It left a stick trail of messiness behind it.

"GARRGGGHHH!" Moth yelled. "How could you? I'm former royalty!"

"Who cares," said Puck.

"If someone kissed you right know, your lips or cheeks might not come apart," giggled Daphne.

Moth looked at Puck, then glared at him.

"Nuh-uh," said Puck. "I won't be unfaithful to my future wife."

"But-huh? You just said-" started Daphne.

"It's and excuse!" Sabrina and Puck hissed in her ear, at the same time. Daphne cringed, then changed the subject.

"How about this cave?"

Sabrina pulled Puck and Daphne off to the side of the cave.

"Do you have a plan?" Sabrina asked Puck.

"YES!" he hissed. "We're going to tie her up, give her some water and food to last a week and then leave her here to rot," he said, making the 'leave her here to rot' part loud enough that Moth could hear it.

"But mom said we couldn't kill her or let her die," said Daphne.

Sabrina gasped. "_It's_ _perfect!"_

**Okie dokie. There ya go. I'll try and update soon. Reviews accepted here! :D**


	8. Heads and Tails

**Chapter 8**

"But I need her to! It's PERFECT!" Sabrina whispered. "It'll changer her from proud and haughty to humble!"

"Yeah, but how will we know she won't escape? Answer me that Grimm!" argued Puck.

"Someone will go with her, but make her be the 'guinea pig'," said Daphne. "I, for one will not go."

"Me neither!" hissed Puck and Sabrina at the same time. "I'm not going! You are! Stop talking at the same time as me! ME? It's you! Oh stop! STOP!" they said together again.

"You two act like twins. Rock, Paper, Scissors. Best two out of three," said Daphne.

Unfortunately, they did the same thing all three rounds. Then 5 rounds. Then 6. Then 7, all the way to 10 rounds, doing the same thing.

"This won't work," Daphne said. "Ummmmm… coin flip?"

"Ok," -together again. They glared at each other. Puck quickly looked away. Sabrina flushed, for no reason… (maybe)

"Heads," called Sabrina.

"Tails! I don't want to be a tail! I'm usually the _head_ of things!" complained Puck.

"Alright! But if you lose, you _will_ be a tail…." snickered Sabrina.

Daphne flipped the nickel. Up it went. To Sabrina, it seemed to go in slow motion. Maybe it did. Into Daphne's palms and '_slap!_' Over onto the back of Daphne's other hand. She lifted it up slowly to make it seem more tense…..


	9. The Useless Debate

**Another one! It's Tuesday. Someone, who shall be nameless, said Tuesday should be first, and I took it as if Tuesday would be the day for the next one. Jk, I just didn't have the time yesterday. Well, anyway. Here it is! Enjoy and Review! –grimmgurl4ya**

**Chapter 9**

Daphne frowned. "You know, I'm not taking sides on this, but, um, maybe it was a two sided coin?"

"Of course it had two sides," said Puck.

"She means both sides being the same symbol, like both _heads?"_ said Sabrina. "It better have been heads."

Daphne laughed nervously. "Now it's not my fault, so you can't hurt me… Sabrina."

Sabrina suddenly felt weak. She thought for sure she would have won.

Puck laughed, something that was unlike him to do lately. "If you die, I don't have to marry you."

"If she does, a kiss might awake her," offered Daphne.

"Huh? Whatdoyoumeanakiss? Who would kiss her?" asked Puck.

"You," answered Daphne.

"Me! Never!"

"I saved your life by that, fairy boy, so the least you could do is save me by!" said Sabrina, getting angry.

"You kissed me?" sputtered Puck, acting surprised. "_Now_ you admit you love me. Your love is getting a little embarrassing."

"You knew I ki-er-saved you and for the record, _you_ love me, too!"

"'Too'? So you really do love me!"

"Let's use 'like'. This conversation is sounding too grownup for me," said Daphne. "And you might not even die."

Puck and Sabrina blushed.

"Come on Moth!" begged Daphne. Moth shook her head.

"MOTH!" thundered Puck and Sabrina… at the same time. Moth jumped.

"Never! Cows will fly when I do what you have asked of me. I would say pigs fly, but you know, swine flu and everything…"muttered Moth.

"Oh be quiet! You will do it or you will die in that cave," said Puck, pulling out his wooden sword.

"It doesn't matter what I choose, I will die anyway," said Moth in a slow angry tone.

"Oh, you will not. If you willingly go with Sabrina then you won't die. She's a heck of a protecter. I mean.. look at me!" said Daphne.

"You already trust me, eh?"asked Moth.

"Will you go?" asked Daphne. "And no, we don't fully trust you yet."

"I-but-hmmmm," pondered Moth.

"This is getting ridiculous!" said Puck, pulling out a piece of duct tape and over-enthustiacally slapping it over Moth's mouth.

She screamed in her throat.

UP they flew into the sky. Moth uncomfortably hanging from a rope


	10. Author's Note

**Author's note **

**WARNING: NOT A CHAPTER**

***little voice says: "Your computer is being eaten by a virus."**

**~This has never happened to me~**

**Ok, so quick questions. (Just review your answers please… if you care.)**

**1) How long do you think this story should go? As of chapters. 'Cuz I've got 16 chapters so far and can quit anytime. I'd like to go on with your people's approval. If you say "go on" it was a stupid question. But let it be a stupid question! If you heart my stories you shall say "Go on! I'm all for it Poppet!" Or something like that… **

**~I am not British. I just act like it sometimes~**

**2) WARNING: NOT A QUESTION**

**Thanks to my star reviewers. Here's your virtual gold star.**

**Here they are: (All members who have reviewed my stories.) **EstrangeloEdessa, Lara D, Brendan W, SabrinaDaphne13,sistersgrimm97,elligoat,EmerytheFrog, and puckabrina-percabeth101

**And for the non-member reviewers: **mckenzie, Tazzy**, **JW13, Kawthar, Book Child, and LIVI.

**Next chapter soon. Super soon. Like right after this. Click the little button below to answer. Until at least 5 answers come (I DO accept more!)foreign language or not, no chapter shall come. The quicker they come, the quicker the next chapter. Chapter 11 that is. 10 is so short I'll add it along with this. **

**Until next time, Lots of Lollipops- grimmgurl4ya**


	11. The Mansion

**Okie dokie. Here's the next one. I know it's been quite a few days since the last post, but I've had no chance to get on. I want to say that Percy Jackson is beautiful. AkA Logan Lerman. ( a new movie theater was built and they had 2 dollar (for IMAX and 3D!)charity showings of older movies and I've been going to them quite a bit. And I saw Percy Jackson again because the one we were going to go to was all sold out.)**

Ok, here's the answer to a question I've been asked. I've been forgetting to answer and this time I won't. It's to Book Child. And 'anonymous ' reviewer that I can't answer personally to.  
Question: "Where are they? new York? because moth was put in jail and their house wasn't destroyed and what happened to daphne and grandma and the other fairy tale characters?"  
**ALL OF YOU READ PLEASE!**Answer: Yes, they're in New York. Ferryport Landing to be exact. They've been staying at and old broken down hotel until they get a real place to stay and until they defeat Mirror. Moth escaped from jail. In Chapter 5 you can read about it. Their house was destroyed in book 7, by all the creatures and things that Pinocchio's marionettes let out of the Hall of Wonders. **ALL OF YOU FORGET I EVER PUT IT IN THERE.** You see, I wrote that first chapter before I wrote anything else and you'll have to forgive me. It was a space filler. So just forget Daphne is mad t Sabrina. Just read the story!  
Back to Book Child's question: Granny Relda's body was taken over by Mirror so that she could save the family from yeah… hard to explain. Read the 8th book as soon as you can. Other fairy tale characters? They're around somewhere. Hey… that's a good question! **WHERE DID THEY GO! THE ONES ON THE GRIMM'S SIDE! I MEAN, MICHAEL BUCKLEY NEVER SAID WHERE THEY WENT AFTER FORT CHARMING WAS DESTROYED! Did he?**

**Now for the chapter.**

**Chapter 11**

Sabrina awoke. A searing pain suddenly rushed through her head. It made her pass out.

Sabrina awoke again. This time a sharp stab of pain hit the back of her neck for just a split second then she stood up.

She looked around. Her feet were tied and her mouth gagged, but some stupid idiot forgot to tie her hands.

Moth was nowhere.

"**BOO!**"

Sabrina shrieked. Behind her stood Moth. "What was that for? I thought you were too mature for that kind of junk? Are you crazy? We might be found! SHHHH!" she said all together like all one question.

"I couldn't resist peasant. It was perfect considering the circumstances," she replied, with an extra 'puh' sound on the 'peasant'. "And besides, you didn't even have the sense to turn around."

"Well, I'm sorry for not being sensible!" snapped Sabrina.

"Pfft."

"Let's go. We need to get outta here. The sooner the better," whispered Sabrina.

"Here's a door," said Moth in a bored tone.

"Is it guarded?"

"I doubt it."

"That blow didn't do a _thing_ for you," said Sabrina, dripping with sarcasm. "Why wouldn't there be guards!"

Moth casually pushed open the door.

Nothing. Yet.

Sabrina leaned out for a better look. Then a fist jerked out and did nothing good for Sabrina's jaw.

Sabrina put her 'Bad Apples Defense Class' training into action and delivered some punches and kicks first class to her attacker.

Moth stood back in the doorway staring blankly.

"Help!"

Then Moth joined in and soon the attacker was in a heap on the floor. Sabrina tried to figure out what this odd shape was. Maybe if she laid it out to see it's full shape.

She had not time. Sabrina spotted a pistol on the ground near the creature.

As if on cue of her seeing the pistol, out when the dim torch hallway lights.

**Ok! There it is. Yeah short. I know. The next few will be. Review Review Review please! No matter what language you speak! :D Lots of Lollipops- grimmgurl4ya**


	12. The Second Attack

**Okie dokie. Here's the next one. I know it's been quite a few days since the last post, but I've had no chance to get on. I want to say that Percy Jackson is beautiful. AkA Logan Lerman. ( a new movie theater was built and they had 2 dollar (for IMAX and 3D!)charity showings of older movies and I've been going to them quite a bit. And I saw Percy Jackson again because the one we were going to go to was all sold out.)**

Ok, here's the answer to a question I've been asked. I've been forgetting to answer and this time I won't. It's to Book Child. And 'anonymous ' reviewer that I can't answer personally to.  
Question: "Where are they? new York? because moth was put in jail and their house wasn't destroyed and what happened to daphne and grandma and the other fairy tale characters?"  
**ALL OF YOU READ PLEASE!**Answer: Yes, they're in New York. Ferryport Landing to be exact. They've been staying at and old broken down hotel until they get a real place to stay and until they defeat Mirror. Moth escaped from jail. In Chapter 5 you can read about it. Their house was destroyed in book 7, by all the creatures and things that Pinocchio's marionettes let out of the Hall of Wonders. **ALL OF YOU FORGET I EVER PUT IT IN THERE.** You see, I wrote that first chapter before I wrote anything else and you'll have to forgive me. It was a space filler. So just forget Daphne is mad t Sabrina. Just read the story!  
Back to Book Child's question: Granny Relda's body was taken over by Mirror so that she could save the family from yeah… hard to explain. Read the 8th book as soon as you can. Other fairy tale characters? They're around somewhere. Hey… that's a good question! **WHERE DID THEY GO! THE ONES ON THE GRIMM'S SIDE! I MEAN, MICHAEL BUCKLEY NEVER SAID WHERE THEY WENT AFTER FORT CHARMING WAS DESTROYED! Did he?**

**Now for the chapter.**

**Chapter 11**

Sabrina awoke. A searing pain suddenly rushed through her head. It made her pass out.

Sabrina awoke again. This time a sharp stab of pain hit the back of her neck for just a split second then she stood up.

She looked around. Her feet were tied and her mouth gagged, but some stupid idiot forgot to tie her hands.

Moth was nowhere.

"**BOO!**"

Sabrina shrieked. Behind her stood Moth. "What was that for? I thought you were too mature for that kind of junk? Are you crazy? We might be found! SHHHH!" she said all together like all one question.

"I couldn't resist peasant. It was perfect considering the circumstances," she replied, with an extra 'puh' sound on the 'peasant'. "And besides, you didn't even have the sense to turn around."

"Well, I'm sorry for not being sensible!" snapped Sabrina.

"Pfft."

"Let's go. We need to get outta here. The sooner the better," whispered Sabrina.

"Here's a door," said Moth in a bored tone.

"Is it guarded?"

"I doubt it."

"That blow didn't do a _thing_ for you," said Sabrina, dripping with sarcasm. "Why wouldn't there be guards!"

Moth casually pushed open the door.

Nothing. Yet.

Sabrina leaned out for a better look. Then a fist jerked out and did nothing good for Sabrina's jaw.

Sabrina put her 'Bad Apples Defense Class' training into action and delivered some punches and kicks first class to her attacker.

Moth stood back in the doorway staring blankly.

"Help!"

Then Moth joined in and soon the attacker was in a heap on the floor. Sabrina tried to figure out what this odd shape was. Maybe if she laid it out to see it's full shape.

She had not time. Sabrina spotted a pistol on the ground near the creature.

As if on cue of her seeing the pistol, out when the dim torch hallway lights.

**Ok! There it is. Yeah short. I know. The next few will be. Review Review Review please! No matter what language you speak! :D Lots of Lollipops- grimmgurl4ya**


	13. Cold Sweat

**Chapter 12**

Beads of cold sweat started to trickle down Sabrina's forehead. Her heart raced. Her pulse was going so fast she felt that her wrist might burst open. She gazed around. Nothing, of course, because it was dark.

As for Moth. "_This darkness again? Ugh. It feels like a cloud of misery hanging over you and trying to enfold you and rip you open and take over you completely" _She hated it.

"How on earth are we going to get out of here?" whispered Sabrina.

"I don't know."

"Can you possibly light it up? There is a torch along this wall, I'm quite sure."

"Possibly."

"Please?"

"Well, I'm doing it to save me only," And with that she let out a big breath of fire. It caught a torch.

"When Sabrina looked around, the first thing she saw was that their attacker whom they had supposedly defeated, was gone.

Sabrina's heart beat faster. This surprised her because she thought it had reached its limit.

"Quiet your heart!" snapped Moth.

"Yours isn't exactly the quiet, mousey type either."

"I'm getting out of here."

"Oh no you're not. Not without that lute."

"Well, then go and get it."

I don't know where it is!"

"Well, _I_ certainly don't feel for you peasant. Too bad."

"Of I go find it, can I trust you to stay with me?"

"More than you can trust those Scarlet Feet people"

"Hand."

"Hand what?"

"Scarlet Hand!"

"Whatever. Let's go."

"Not so fast. Those people in the Scarlet Hand have no mercy. They'll kill you the first chance they get!"

"Well, they didn't." Moth pointed out.

"Well, then they're saving us for later."

"_Sure_. Whatever. Come on."

Sabrina pulled out an extra rope and tied herself to Moth, just in case.

Up they went. These hallways were huge. At least thirteen feet high and fifteen feet wide.

"Ow," said Sabrina.

"What?"

"This rope is killing me. Can you possibly help me?"

"How and WHY?"

"By grabbing onto my arms and because you have a better chance of escaping if I'm alive."

"I HATE this! Whatever!"

Moth grabbed on to Sabrina's arm just as a gunshot fired and cut right through the rope. Three of those odd creatures were following. They were moving so fast that Sabrina couldn't tell what their shapes were_. "They sorta moved like"_—she didn't know. Wait! "_They moved like"_—another gunshot interrupted her thoughts. This was getting uglier by the minute.


	14. Bullets and Walls

**Chapter 13**

Sabrina gasped. "Can you fly higher!"

"It doesn't matter if I how high I fly, they can still shoot!"

The unidentified creatures shot again. Sabrina swore she saw a bullet uproot a few strands of Moth's hair. But Moth didn't even flinch—she only flew higher.

"Thanks," said Sabrina.

"I did it for my own sake! Did you see that bullet? It was this far from me!" shouted Moth, using her free hand to indicate the distance of about a centimeter.

"Ok, ok. I just—_**WALL!**_" Sabrina shrieked.

Moth jumped and stopped at the same time, so abruptly that she almost dropped Sabrina.

The attackers were close behind.

"DEAD END!" yelled Moth, with enough fury to produce a tsunami.

"No, the door is right there," said Sabrina, trying to sound calm, despite her rising anxiety.

"It's down quite low. We'll be _killed_ before we even move a foot!"

"Just try!"

"I don't take orders from humans," spat Moth. "I'll do what I want." She flew down flying to and fro, trying to avoid bullets. She did pretty good…until she got shot.

**THE END. HA! PSYCH! READ ON.**

Suddenly, Moth shrieked. Sabrina jerked up her head. Blood started trickling down Moth's arm, onto Sabrina's. Sabrina's stomach dropped all the way down to the tip of her toes and to the ground. A bullet had whisked over the surface of Moth's skin. The bullet had gone down pretty far into her skin, but had flew off. But unfortunately, not the skin that it had 'uprooted'. It flapped back and forth, with a sort of _fp-fp_ sound. Warm blood gushed out of the wound. Sabrina gagged. Luckily, that was all she did. Then _she_ flinched.

Something had hit her foot. This time she looked down and saw bullet lodged in the rubber of her shoe. She felt weak all of a sudden.

Moth landed on the floor and they rushed through the door. No lock. Moth nursed her wound, but did more than that. She did something amazing. A small teardrop fell down her cheek while Moth bit her lip. It fell onto the wounded skin and spread out and seemed to put a new layer of skin on. It had healed!

"Wow," said Sabrina. Then she looked around at their surroundings. It was full of all sorts of odd little trinkets. Yarn, picture frames, baskets, jewelry, and such. Then there was the lute.

"Finally!" exclaimed Sabrina.

"Ok, get it and let's get out of here."

Then there was a huge crash.


	15. Vladimir the Hoaxer

**Here it is. Yup. Saturday as promised in the last two updates. Enjoy 'n Review.**

**Chapter 14**

Moth and Sabrina jerked around, preparing for another attack and they both gaped. There stood, not any odd creatures, but a colossal octopus. It had knocked down the entire wall.

It's suction cups on the underside of its legs, were as big as Sabrina's head. Its legs were probably 15 feet long. Its head was about as big as a house, and its eyes were 2 times Sabrina.

The thing that Sabrina found most baffling was its color. It was neon orange, with a neon pink around one eye. The neon colors were so bright, Sabrina hat to squint. Than that 'most baffling' thing changed. It talked.

"What are you doing?" it boomed in a low grating tone.

"No-no-nothing," stammered Sabrina.

"Hello, my good—man… We are searching for a lute, but we just found it. I have a notion it will do something to me, but it most definitely needs to be done to her. So f you will kindly let us by, I shall give you a large pool to jump in, or find you one, anyway. Or maybe you would like some supersized of whatever you eat…-or her!" said Moth, pointing to Sabrina.

"What? No! It's not at all as bad as she makes it seem! I am perfectly sand and not as all as haughty or proud as her."

Then it burst out laughing. Or something by it. Then a voice similar to Daphne's yelled: "Puck! You ruined it all!

A shaggy, blond haired boy popped his head over the top of the giant head. Then a little brunette girl suddenly appeared on one of the octopus's legs, sliding down.

"Meet Vladimir the Hoaxer. Puck made it up. We found him, then supersized and colored him!" sad Daphne.

"How COULD you PUCK!" shouted Sabrina. "You scared me half to death!"

No answer.

"PUCK!"

"WHAT?"

"Never Mind."

"You sure give up easily."

"So what."

Sabrina picked up the lute and started to leave. Moth followed. Daphne started to run after them.

"Oh, come on, it was just a joke!" Puck yelled after them.

**There it is. Thanks for reviews and reading it. And to Tazzy, I stayed in a camp with cabins. **

**Lots of Lollipops  
-grimmgurl4ya**


	16. Who to Whose Rescue?

**Ok. Here it comes. It is called "Who to Whose Rescue?" I know. A weird title. Anyway. Feel free to ask questions. Review!**

**Chapter 15**

Sabrina felt satisfied and hoped Puck felt bad. She may not have shown it, but she felt it had really been Old Man Death staring at her, with those colossal, neon pink, patched eyes.

She walked on, not noticing where she was going until a sword tip was against her neck. It's pointed tip seemed to pierce her skin. The steel of it was cold and icy. She prayed it wouldn't prick her. She felt sick at the thought of a sword in the middle of her neck. She stood still. "Where are Moth and Daphne?" she thought desperately.

Suddenly, a shriek pierced the air, then there was dead silence, which _killed_ (figuratively) Sabrina. When the icy tip of the sword was gone she saw her attacker – in a crumpled heap on the ground, with a wild eyed Moth standing behind her with a small, bloody dagger in her hands, similar to Sherriff Nottingham's.

"Yo-you saved me!" said a bewildered Sabrina. "Did someone already use the—lute?"

"You really can't get enough of the killing, can you?" said Daphne, coming out from behind Sabrina.

"Yes. No. And no," answered Moth, thrusting the dagger into the heap on the ground. "Now I have."

"What do you mean—'for now'?" asked Sabrina.

"Who knows?" replied Moth.

"What do you mean 'who knows'?"

"Ok, you don't need to keep asking 'what do you mean'. Let's get on with this. By the way, where's my future brother-in-law?" asked Daphne.

"Oh, shut it. He's back there in his giant octopus shape," said Sabrina.

"Oh! Puck wasn't Vladimir! Vladimir was Vladimir. We found him. Didn't you understand that the first time?" asked Daphne. "And Puck will be my future brother."

"Don't even start it. We'll change the future entirely," said Sabrina.

"I have a feeling love will stand in the way of that," said Daphne in a sing-song voice.

"Unless I get in the way and kill all of you pests," mumbled Moth under her breath.

"You say something?" asked Sabrina.

"No."

"I'm here! Now step aside for Vladimir so he can squish you all!" said an obnoxious voice.

**Ok. All done for now. I write the shortest chapters. Sorry about that. Again, feel free to ask questions. Review!**

**Lots of Lollipops,  
grimmgurl4ya**


	17. Alien AbductionsPart I

**Chapter 16**

"Really Puck? Really?" asked Sabrina.

"Yes. We shall take him with us from this place and he shall be your bodyguard while I kick the butt of the attacker," said Puck.

"Why not vice versa? You totally can't kick butt as good as a octopus that is 500 times your size," said Sabrina.

"He's only a boy!" Puck exclaimed, acting shocked.

"Oh, come on. You know you're puny," said Sabrina.

"He's actually 302 1/2 times my size and I'm NOT PUNY," he said.

"That's because-" started Moth. Puck cupped his hand over her mouth.

"I-" started Sabrina.

"End of conversation," Puck butted in again.

"I don't get it," said Daphne.

"You wouldn't kid," said Moth. "Let's get out of here."

)))))))))))))))*)*)*)*)))))))))))))

"How did we get al the way in here? By the way- where is _here_?" asked Sabrina ten minutes later as the foursome walked down the high ceilinged walls that seemed like a maze.

"I don't know. Don't you know?" cried out Daphne.

"Vladimir knows," said Puck.

"That's fine. Now let's get on him and get out of here," said Sabrina.

"Only him? What did you do the whole way? Sleep? GREAT," said Moth sarcastically. "How _long _did it take? We were knocked out cold so we don't know _how_ long it was. I need to get out of here! I'm sick of you three. You all disgust me," she snapped.

"Well, it's absolutely no picnic from out point of view either. And for the record, you RANK," said Sabrina.

"Tempers, tempers," chided Puck annoyingly.

"Oh, shut up, Puck. You don't make things any better," said Moth.

"Shut don't go up _Moth,_" snapped Puck.

"Very clever. Get lost, you goblin," said Moth.

"What is up with you fairies and _goblins_?" said Sabrina..

"Be quiet! ALL of you! You act more my age than _I _do," said Daphne. " I just wanna get home- well, where our family is."

"All right," said Sabrina, her anger subsiding. "Come on Moth. Puck—PUCK!"

"He's probably just behind Vladimir," said Moth. "Let's try and get out of here."

(((((((((((((((((((*(*(*(*(((((((((((((((((((

**Puck's POV**

"This is ridiculous. They're mean goblins. I'm gonna just get Vladimir to get just _me _of here," Puck thought.

He started sneaking back behind Vladimir and got as far as the 6th tentacle around when a fist came out and hit him painfully in the jaw. Another punch came and he ducked it. He started to try and turn into a gorilla when a rope flew out and caught him in mid-turn.

His attackers came into view. No card soldiers, or any other creature that was part of the Scarlet Hand, just— well, one female and one male.

"CENTUARS!" Puck's conscience screamed.

Then the female one spoke. "How _dare_ you invade our world." Her voice was a raspy sort of sound.

"World?" Puck whispered timidly.

"Yes."

"Tell me the way out of here first."  
"You come with us first."

"No Puck," yelled his conscience. You know centaurs are the least trusted creatures in the world and the ones with the nastiest dispositions!"

"Well, if they even touch me, I'll change into and elephant and beat the rice out of their so-called brains," he told himself.

And his conscience didn't argue because it knew fighting with Puck was pointless.

))))))))))))))*)*)*)*))))))))))))))))

"Why isn't Vladimir coming?" asked Sabrina.

"Who knows," said Daphne. "I think you made him mad and now Puck is pouting and won't command Vladimir to come with us—Moth."

"Me? Are you kidding? It's probably because of you two's smells and horrid looks!"

"I've had just about enough of people calling me ugly!" said Sabrina.

"I mean you're dirty, but now that I look at you-"

"DON'T YOU DARE," yelled Sabrina. "You-"

But a sort of groan came from behind Vladimir the Hoaxer. "-PUCK!"


	18. The Rare Mirror

**I'm still alive. Don't worry. I went on a road trip to visit family—that is why I have been gone. What chapter am I on? Oh. I remember. 99. No. it was 17. That's it! Puck is OOC. More stupid. As if he had never met humans. Sorry… Anyway here it is. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 17**

Puck's POV:

Before I knew it those –word I learned from the magic box at the old lady's house- centaurs had stabbed me with a pointy dart. It made me pass out. (I've got to get some of those things.)

I woke up bound from head to royal feet in un-royal rope. It cut into my skin with that tough twine. It felt like being scraped with Grimm's harsh nails. The room was pitch black and—I was standing up. How does that happen? It was lucky anyway.

I tried to turn around in order to transform. I hate to say that turning while tied up is a awkward situation. Luckily I was alone. At least it was successful. I changed into an elephant in order for the twine to not hurt. It turns out the rope isn't stretchy so it just broke. Then I changed into a bat. (I saw a program on the magic box about bats. Turns out- they can see in the dark—with their ears!)

YEOOW! The sight around me! I won't go into details, but… actually… yes I will. There was this big pit of pain 2 feet away from where I had previously been standing. It had metal pointed prick-you-and-you're-bleeding sticks down there. I turned around (not easy as a bat) and lo and behold a mirror! A MIRROR. That was what the centaurs meant when they mentioned 'world'.

I tried flying through it. Ouch. It-it- didn't work. Oh no. A one sided mirror. That means you can only go one direction through it. I could only be rescued through another mirror. But was there one? NO. Well. I might as well look around this place. There's not much but it looks like a mini forest. I turned back around and flew for a bit. I sensed/ saw a skull. SKULL?

"PUCK!" shouted Daphne.

"He's just trying to scare us," said Sabrina- but she was actually worried.

Moth flew behind Vladimir to check. "He's not here!" she shouted.

"O no!" cried out Sabrina. "This is terrible! Someone is trying to kill us and they've got Puck. Do you know what that means! We'll never see him again. There's so many things I could've told him. I-" she stopped herself. "He's not dead," she thought.

"What was that?" taunted Moth.

"What was what?" asked Sabrina.

"You were going to-"

"YOU'RE A BIG BULLY! Isn't she Daph—DAPHNE!"

**Another name cliffhanger. Anyway. Review please! I have to go fix a stupid mistake that involves my stupidness now. It is why I hate answering phones. ARGH. Never mind it's fixed. I still hate answering phones….**

**Lots of Lollipops anyway**

**Grimmgurl4ya**


	19. Alien Abductions part II

**Chapter 18**

Daphne's POV

This is ridiculous. Puck disappeared, we've no idea where we are, and Moth and Sabrina are trying to break the world record of fighting the longest over nothing.

Back to Puck. I need to use my detective skills. When did we last see him? When he started walking behind Vladimir.

Is there any blood? Signs of struggling? No.

Did Vladimir see anything? Ugh, he's asleep so obviously not. (So un-Pucktastic)

Is there any trapdoors or such? Doors? Windows? There's nothing!

Oops. I ran into somebody-or something. A centaur? Oh now. I've read about their evil dispositions.

Ow.

Sabrina and Moth screamed when they saw the centaurs. Then they lost consciousness.

Sabrina, Moth and Daphne were standing in pitch blackness, leaning against a wall

Daphne came to first. She was all tied. Unlike Puck she only had her hands and feet tied-not her whole body. She jumped up and down then ran into Sabrina, who fell over because she was still out cold when she hit the ground, which was grass. Sabrina awoke.

"Whattheheck?" she mumbled.

"Sabrina! Wake up!" said Daphne, crawling around and trying to feel for her. She moved like a wounded frog because of the ropes. She finally ran into Sabrina.

"Ouch!" Sabrina cried out when Daphne's knew landed on her hands.

"Sorry. Where are we? I'm scared. Wh-"

"Get a match out of Moth's pocket. I know she has some. We'll try and light a fire so we can see," interrupted Sabrina.

Daphne felt around for Moth. She accidentally bumped into her and she fell over onto the hard cement. "Oops," said Daphne. Luckily it didn't wake up Moth.

Daphne found the matches and gave them to Sabrina. Sabrina lit one of the matches but it got too hot too quick so she threw it to her right. Suddenly a huge burst of flames exploded in a small pit 2 feet away from where Sabrina sat. Sabrina saw the exact same image Puck saw-along with the mirror. But her reaction was different.

"Do you know how close I came to becoming a shishkabob?"

Puck was flying as fast as he could. That was when he saw/heard a huge burst of flames a couple of miles away.


	20. An Escape Done Well

Chapter 19

"Untie me Sabrina," said Daphne.

"How?"

"By using your hands."

The explosive fire went out.

"Moth, can you light another match and throw it down there?"  
"I don't take orders from humans," snapped Moth.

"Ok, I get it. Please just light it."

When the explosive fire started up again Sabrina saw a bat flying at top speed toward them. She screamed.

"You act girlier every day," said a voice.

"Puck?" asked Daphne.

"And you get more sophomoric every day," replied Sabrina.

"I don't care what you said, because I don't understand you," said Puck.

"Puck, will you untie us?" asked Daphne.

"Only if you those guys beg," he replied, untying her.

"Beg? No way. You'll only get more full of yourself and you're already flowing over the top," said Sabrina.

"You will."

"NO," shouted Sabrina.

"Or I could just untie you," offered Daphne.

"I'll agree to that," said Sabrina, smirking at Puck.

When everyone was untied, the sat in the dark thinking about escape. Puck was edging closer to somebody.

"If that mirror is one sided, then we'll never escape," said Puck.

"What do you mean?" asked Moth.

"The mirror I came through was one sided. You can only go out, not back in," replied Puck.

"The mirror!" shouted Sabrina. "You never tried going through this one, Puck!"

"Yeah! What if-"


	21. Lucky

**Chapter 20**

"_Wait," said Daphne. "What if-"_

"What if the certain mirror that you came through is only one sisded to you, and a different one can get you back?"

"Say what?" said Moth.

"I don't get it either," said Sabrina.

"Let's put it this way. Puck can't go back through the mirror that he came through, but suppose he can go through the one we came through," explained Daphne.

"Oh," said Sabrina.

"It won't work," said the group pessimist.

"Let's give it a try," said Puck.

He flew down into the pit and pulled out one of the unburned wooden stakes and lit it on fire.

He went to the mirror and pressed his hand to the surface. It did nothing, but then suddenly rippled and Puck's hand went through the surface.

"It worked! Daphne, you're a pure genius," said Sabrina.

"Oh. Pfft. It's genetic. I got it from mom. And Granny's training," she said modestly.

"Ours won't work," said you-know-who (No, not Voldemort)

"It will too work. Now fly them over there Moth," said Puck.

"But what if they don't lead to the same world?" asked Sabrina.

"They have to dweeb. We came through them from the same world," said Moth.

Sabrina scowled

"What do we do now?" whispered Daphne, when they had gone through the other mirror into a room like place, but no door, just a hallway.

"Let's look for Puck," said Sabrina.

"Looking for somebody?"


	22. Poisoned Apple Spilt the Tentacles

**Chapter 21**

The three girls jumped. They didn't dare turn around.

Sabrina felt a sword point in her lower back. To Sabrina, this was definintly scarier than seeing Vladimir. Then she noticed the point of the sword's tip wasn't so sharp.

"PUCK!" she shouted, turning around.

He started laughing.

"That is the _last straw_! Every time we are in trouble its always you. How could you?" she shouted.

"It's easy. I _am _the Trickster King," he replied.

"I thought you decided to change so we could save Granny?"Sabrina almost screamed. "What'll happen when we're really in trouble and we think that it's you?"

"I don't know. And we're already in trouble."

"AGGGGG!" she yelled in frustration. Before she knew what happened, she had punched him in the stomach.

His smile definintly faded.

"Sabrina!" Daphne cried.

"Way to make escape easier," said Moth.

"You sure have a knack for punching people!" he wheezed, "I thought you only did that when people kiss you!"

Sabrina's cheeks turned a furious red. She hoped Daphne and Moth hadn't cought on. Fat chance.

"I'm surpised you admitted that," said Moth.

"Be quiet," said Puck. "And how'd you know?"

"Did you _not _hear what you just s_aid_?" Moth said increduously.

"Yes but-"

"I'M sorry Puck. Let's just go," Sabrina said, just trying to drop the subject.

"No! I want to know what's going on!" cut in Daphne.

"Daphne, really? We need to get going," Sabrina said.

"Why can't she know? She's getting older you know," Moth said.

"Moth! Stop!" yelled Sabrina.

"I'll tell you," Moth started.

"Do you want to be tied up and duct taped again?" threatened Puck.

"No."

"Then be _quiet!_" he practically shouted, still trying to catch his breath.

"Fine."

"That's better. With all this commotion, I'm surprised that we haven't been found," said Sabrina, turning towards the hallways.

"Puck kissed Sabrina," Moth said quickly.

Sabrina and Puck froze. Moth covered her head, expecting an attack.

Daphne gasped. "But you kissed Puck when he had eaten the posion apple. Had he kissed you before? Is that the reason why the kiss worked? Because you had fallen for him since you met- or the kiss? Despite all the names you call each other? They're terms of endearment then!"

Sabrina, who was against the wall, sunk to the floor and put her face in her hands.

"Oh get up. We've got to get out of here," Moth snapped.

Puck had been leaning agains the wall in the narrow hallway. Five feet away a colossal explosion took place and suddenly eight, mammoth,purple, octopus tentacles fell to the ground. There was just the legs, no head, no big eyes.


	23. Freakin' Out

**Chapter 22**

The explosion knocked everyone to their feet, except those who were already sitting.

"I hope that wasn't you Puck," said Sabrina sarcastically, as she stood up.

"Vladimir!" cried Daphne, choking back a sob and running toward the accident.

"It won't be a pretty sight if you see what's on the other side of those," said Puck.

"Yeah," agreed Sabrina, noticing the walls were covered in a substance she guessed to be octopus blood.

"What?" asked Moth, who hadn't been paying attention. Sabrina pointed to the splattered blood. Moth stared at it. "Interesting, it's not-"

"Let's get out of here," begged Daphne.

"I agree. That might be _our_ legs next time," said Puck, sounding like he was teasing.

"One question, how the he-eck are you going to get past those tentacles," said Moth. "They practically cover the whole hallway."

"You and Puck will fly us out. Puck will take Daphne and Moth will take me," said Sabrina.

"I want someone lighter," said Moth.

"So you're admitting that males are stronger than you?" asked Sabrina.

"NO. I just want someone who won't…. um… nag me."

"I don't nag you!"

"Do too."

"Ok, party's over!" Puck exclaimed, extremely annoyed. He grabbed Sabrina and soared over the colossal, broken and bleeding tentacles.

They landed on the other side of the mess and continued down the hall.

They got out of the room with the mirror and then the lights went out. Moth noticed and completely freaked out and Sabrina started laughing hysterically, but stopped when another centaur appeared around the corner.

This time it was Moth's turn to laugh.


	24. Secrets

**Chapter 23**

Puck started to attack the centaur when he noticed it had and unusual stare. He dared to poke it.

It was wood. Exquisitely painted wood. Puck laughed at Sabrina's mistake.

"Shush Puck! They might hear us!" said Daphne. Too late.

A centaur jumped out and pulled a knife at the foursome.

"No! cried Daphne. She started to attack the centaur with no avail. "Moth! Sabrina!"

Moth was gone. Then she suddenly appeared above the centaur. She had no weapon. Then she landed and put her hands on the rump of the creature and used it as a spring to catapult herself onto the back of it. Moth started beating it with her fists and did a karate chop into the worst spot of the neck. There was a sickening crack as the centaur's eyes rolled back into its head and it toppled over.

By this time, Sabrina had finally realized what had just happened.

"Another death. Man, you have the record for killing the most centaurs in an hour," Sabrina said.

"Where's my reward money then?" spat Moth.

"Killing people does something to you," said Sabrina.

"Oh yeah," said Moth sarcastically.

"You're being nice and all, saving us by killing these things, but you are rude and wild afterwards," Sabrina replied.

"I'm not WILD OR RUDE!" Moth shrieked.

"Your definitely are different for a while, anyway," Sabrina spat back.

"You look like you've been electrocuted when you have that look in you eye," said Daphne.

"So what if I have- Oh no, I'm not going to tell you," Moth said.

"What?" asked Puck, Daphne, and Sabrina simultaneously.

"Nothing."

"Oh-" Puck started, but was stabbed in the shoulder.


	25. Murder?

**Chapter 24**

Puck fell to the ground. Sabrina gasped. Daphne screamed. Moth stared.

"Hush, humans," said a raspy, ear rattling voice.

"I'm. Not. Human," Moth said through gritted teeth.

"I don't care," it said. The sound of the voice sounded like fingernails going down a chalkboard.

Then the owner of the speaker appeared out of thin air.

It was the female centaur Puck had seen earlier. She was radiant- the human part of her. Long black curls framed her tan, creamy skin. Her eyes were quite unusual. They were dark purple with green pupils. A cerulean blue jeweled ring was on her finger. Sabrina figured it was how she made herself invisible.

"I thought you had been disposed of," she said, in a more normal voice now.

"And I thought you had a more manly voice," Moth said snottily.

"Do you not see my necklace?" she asked.

"Oh, one of the voice alternators. Is that your real voice now?" taunted Moth.

"YES!" the centaur snapped. It stepped over Puck and faced Moth.

"What is your name? It?" Moth snapped.

"Isla. Yours?"

"Nunya."

"What a queer name.

"What do you want?" asked Sabrina.

"I want you out of my WORLD!" Isla screamed. "I own it! The last three world I had were taken over by humans, so now I'm determined to exterminate any humans who enter my newest world!"

"I'M NOT HUMAN!" Moth yelled.

"You are human if you have _that _body," Isla snapped.

That was the last straw for Moth. Moth lunged at Isla's neck and a Isla's face turned a darker purple than her eyes.

"Why don't you fight back?" snapped Moth.

Before anyone knew it, a knife appeared in Isla's hand and was thrust foreword a Moth. Moth's wings came to the rescue and the knife plunged into Sabrina's arm.

She felt no pain, just dizziness. Then her world went black.


	26. Finale

**Chapter 25**

Sabrina awoke with a start. The bed sheets were in a twisted mess. They were also soaked with sweat and Sabrina was shaking uncontrollably.

"Gross," Sabrina whispered to herself. She looked around. The shabby little apartment room was just how it was before she went to sleep. Excluding the bed.

She stripped the bed of its sheets, laid a different blanket down and changed her pajamas.

She looked at the clock. 1:23 a.m.

The door creaked open. Sabrina sat up with a start.

"Sabrina?" whispered Daphne.

"What?"

"Can I come and sleep in here?"

"Why?"

"I had a bad dream- where are you sheets?"

"Umm-"

"Never mind."

"Why don't you go to mom and dad's room?"

"Their door is locked."

"I didn't know the locks in this place would even work. So I'm just the last resort?" Sabrina teased.

"Oh, stop it," said Daphne, climbing onto the bed. "Can I tell you about it?"

"Why not," Sabrina said.

Daphne told, with a lot of vivid details that perfectly described Sabrina's dream, but from a different point of view.

"You were killed then I was and then I woke up," Daphne finished.

"That's ridiculous," Sabrina laughed.

"No, it's not!"

"That's not what I meant. I meant that I had the same dream.

"Huh? How is it possible?"

"Maybe it really happened," Sabrina joked.

"Maybe it did!" Daphne said, taking the joke seriously. "It did seem real! Not dreamlike, but, you know, like the Book of Everafter."

Someone started laughing.

"Oh brother, you two are ridiculous. Think that our dream was real."

"You had the same dream too?"

"No, I'm just being sarcastic," said Puck sarcastically.

"Sarcastic. Really?" said Sabrina. "What do think happened?"

"I don't know," he snapped.

"Calm down!" Sabrina shouted in a whisper.

Someone knocked on the door downstairs.

"Oh, no," Sabrina said.

"Oh, don't be a dwarf. It's just the doorbell," said Puck.

The trio walked down the hallway.

"You open it, Puck," Sabrina said.

"No!"

"Sissy."

"Triple sissies," said Daphne. "Just open it Sabrina."

"Fine."

"Ha!" said Puck.

Sabrina cautiously opened the door.

There stood Moth.

They all gaped.

Then Sabrina cried, "Why not a butterfly!"


End file.
